


Fix-It Felix

by Janethecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15:20, 15:21, 15x20, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fix-It, Jack Feels, Jack Kline as God, Jack being Jack, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sam Winchester Knows, Team Free Will (Supernatural), Team Free Will 2.0 (Supernatural), as well as probably a lot of others, castiel - Freeform, everyone knows after that crap show it, fixing it, needs to be fixed, so here i am, supernatural 15x20, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27648275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janethecat/pseuds/Janethecat
Summary: A fix it after 15:20 and it’s crap. My own reimagining of the episodes.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Fix-It Felix

Jack was god. Jack. The scrawny kid who barley knew how to pop a gum bubble two months ago had taken over for Chuck, or at least that’s how he’d understood when Sam said it was so. 

“I’ll be right here.” He said patting his heart. A second later he raised his hand as a farewell and Dean realized this was really happening, they might not see him again. In a split second, he lurched forwards and held out his hand. 

“Wait, Cas. Can-can you bring him back.” He demanded, half a mind to grab the kids shoulders and start shaking him. Jack switched his gaze from the sky to Dean but made no move to drop the dopey smile. 

“I’ll see what I can do.” With that he was gone, taking their memories and Dean’s heart along with him. A heavy hand landing on his shoulder brought him back to reality as Sam nodded to him. 

“Let’s go.” He looked back to where the kid disappeared from and nodded before spotting a certain furry someone and promptly dropping to his knees and confusing his brother. Making kissy and cooing noises at it, the dog slowly made it’s way over to Dean with it’s tongue hanging out of the side of it’s mouth. Once it was close enough he reached out and took the pup into his arms. 

“Miracle! You’re comin’ with us bud.” He could hear Sam scoffing behind him and chose to ignore it in favor of patting the golden fur on the dogs head. The ride back was odd, silence filling every crack in the car and Miracle sound asleep on his lap. Things didn’t much change upon them getting back, just a beer or two in celebration then back the their lives as always.

“‘I’ll see what I can do’ my ass.” He grumbled two weeks later after nothing even catching a bleep on their radar appeared. This freedom thing seemed good in retrospect but didn’t seem to play out in life. At least when Chuck was messing with them, there wasn’t any of this dull moment crap. So he once more sat at their table with his laptop in front of him and a specific search typed into the engine. Across from him, Sam flopped down with a sigh holding his own laptop. 

“I’ve got nothing, you?” He didn’t catch a word Sam said, staring down at his laptop with a slightly open mouth. 

“Dude, did you hear me?” He tried again, expression not changing. Still, Dean kept staring down at his screen, eyes barley skimming the contents of the page until they found what had caught his eye in the first place. A hand waving around in front of his face brought him back into reality as Sam shook his head at him. 

“Dude, you got something?” 

“Uh, yeah. Um,” he swiped a hand across his mouth and spun the laptop around to show his brother. 

“A week ago two guys tried to rob and kill a guy and the guy stabbed their eyes right out of their skulls.” Sam glanced between him and the screen with raised eyebrows. 

“Okay, and? What makes you think this is our kinda thing?” 

“Just read it.” He still looked skeptical but let his eyes fall to the screen. 

“Okay uh, authorities say the two were brothers and wanted money for drugs, approached man, got stabbed, they still haven’t found him and all he left behind was a...” 

“A long white blade.” 

“You thinking angel?” 

“Either that or a rogue hunter, either are pretty likely.” Sam leaned back, staring at the screen. 

“Come on man, we need this, I need this. Ever since Chuck got out of office I’ve been dying of boredom. Come on, even if this doesn’t turn into anything it’s something to do. Besides, I think Miracle wants to get out.” As one they both turned to look at the dog sitting on the chair next to Dean. 

“Okay fine. Let’s do it.” Grinning, he pumped his fist and whooped. An hour later they were in the road with Sam bitterly staring out the window. 

“Oh come on stop mopping, it’s bad for Miracle.” He grinned when he received a glare from the other. 

“I just don’t get why the dog gets the front seat and I have to sit in the back.” Next to him, Miracle let out a whine and laid his head down on Dean’s lap. 

“Because the little guy deserves to live his life to the fullest and he can only do that-“ he slapped the back of the seat “-up front.” Sam scoffed but went back to his moping. Smiling smugly, he reached over and turned up the radio. 

It blared into his ears and it took half a second for him to recognize the song. Playing was Ramble On, the third song he’d added to Cas’s mix tape. Smile sliding right off his face, his fingers were halfway to hitting onto the next song when he stopped them. He’d never move on if he couldn’t listen to one song. He couldn’t let this ruin one of his favorites. For now he’d have to try and ignore the memories creeping into his head and pretend he couldn’t feel anything as he’d done for years before this. 

In the back, Sam shot him worried looks in the mirror, even then he didn’t notice. He didn’t notice much of the ride out, he didn’t even notice they were there and parked until Sam sighed and was getting out. Blinking into awareness, he looked down at Miracle for a moment and he looked back up at him. 

“Guess I just have to deal, huh.” Miracle whined but didn’t reply. Sighing, he joined Sam outside the car and soon the two had been checked into a motel and changed into their suits. 

“Okay so, if you want to drop me off I’ll take the police office if you want to take the crime scene.” Dean nodded and picked up his bag. Calling for Miracle, the pair dropped off Sam before setting off and out for the scene. Upon getting there, he found six separate officers already there. Thanking his lucky stars he’d already dressed in a suit as he’d been assuming he’d go with Sam, he got out of the car and told Miracle to stay where he was. 

He sat down with a whine and Dean smiled. The dog had a mind all on its own. Dawning his game face, he shut the door and walked over. 

“Hey, what happened.” He asked the most official looking one. She eyed him up and down with a raised brow. 

“Agent Pisooriting.” He flashed her his badge and her stance relaxed a bit. Waving her arm she nodded and moved towards a covered body with him trailing behind her. 

“I’m assuming you’re here for the guy from last week?” 

“Last I’d heard you hadn’t found him.” 

“Well, we didn’t, a homeless man did though.” She lifted the sheet to reveal a man with burnt out eyes and a stab wound. Eyebrows twitching downwards, Dean crouched down to look closer. There was something yellow on the guys fingers. Swallowing bile he reached out and raised it to his face, he still couldn’t see it very well so he did the next thing to come to kind and sniffed it. Sulfur. 

Last he’d heard Rowena prevented demons from coming up here but he must have been wrong. Rogue demons, great. Next to him, she wrinkled her nose and glanced between him and the body. 

“All my years of work, I’ve seen some weird crap, this ones new though.” Humming, he looked at it for another second before straightening up. She followed closely behind but not before covering the body up once more. 

“Any suspects?” 

“No, if anything, whoever did this probably did us a favor but I’m not sure if it was a good or bad one.” Glancing over to her, he winced but stuck out his hand. 

“Alright, thank you for your time. Here’s my cell, if you get anything weird please call me.” She nodded, shook his hand and took his card before going back to her job. He looked at the scene for another second before turning back to the car. Just as he’d sat down onto his seat his phone rang in his pocket. Trying to juggle Miracle and not look like an idiot in front of the police he managed to get it out and click answer before it went silent. 

“Sam.” 

“Hey so the coronary says the guys were weird as they seemed to have been stabbed days before anything happened.” 

“Sam.” 

“And even after they were stabbed they just kept going like it was nothing so I’m guessing some kind of demons.” 

“Sam.” 

“But what kind of demons try to rob random people?” 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to say. The guy who killed them’s dead.” Silence on the other end. 

“Are you sure?” He said seconds later. 

“Yeah I just got here and talked to them. Looks like his eyes were burnt out of his skull.” 

“Angel?” 

“Who knows. Alright, I’ll meet you in the town square.” 

“Town square?” 

“Yeah, there’s something I’ve been wanting to check out since we got here.” They hung up soon after and met up in the square within twenty minutes. When Sam walked up to him, he straightened from leaning on his car and called Miracle over to him. 

“Alright so, what did you want to check out?” He grinned and lead Sam around the corner until the banner with the words ‘Annual Pie Festival’ were in sight and for everyone to see. Sam took one look at it before his smile dropped and he was looking at Dean. 

“Seriously.” 

“Yep! I’m gonna be so sick.” Patting his brothers chest, he told him to wait with Miracle and wandered off to claim eight different slices of pie before wandering back to where Sam and Miracle waited. 

“Dude, you’re not going to eat all of that.” 

“Like hell I’m not.” He grumbled, sitting down and digging his finger into a pumpkin pie slice which he promptly scooped back out and offered to Miracle. The dog happily took it and one he was finished, Dean turned back to catch a plate of his own pie right in his face. Letting it slowly slip down, he glared at his laughing brother. 

“I’ve waited years to do that.” 

“You’re getting me a new one.” 

“No way!” Grumbling, he scrapped the pie off his face with a fork and ate it. He was lucky it was good. Despite not wanting to, he still offered a piece to his brother who actually took it happily. At least his mood had been increased. Still, he poked and prodded at it for five minutes before Dean finally grew tired if it. 

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?” 

“Nothing.” He answered quickly. Too quickly. Quirking his eyebrow, Dean stared at Sam until he finally sighed and threw his fork down onto his plate. 

“It’s just, I’ve been thinking about Cas, man.” Smile somehow managing to stay on his face, Dean felt absolutely no need to finish the other three pieces he got anymore. 

“Okay. And?” 

“You said the empty took him right? And Jack said he’d try but so far nothings happened. I don’t want him to feel like we left him alone after everything we’ve been through, you know?” Dean nodded, understanding more than Sam knew. 

“Well, Jack said he’d see what he could do.” 

“Yeah but it’s been two weeks and nothing.” 

“We just have to trust that the little guy can get it done.” 

“And I’m trying to, I-I really am, but-“ 

“but nothing Sam. We just gotta hope he follows through.” 

“How can you say that? After everything he’s done for us you don’t even want to look for him?” 

“Of course I want to look for him Sam. But if we do and we find out we can’t get him back, I won’t be able to-“ he cut himself off, crashing his jaw onto its upper counter part and staring hard at Sam for a second before looking down at the uneaten pies in his lap. 

“You won’t be able to what, Dean.” Clenching his jaw, his hands tightened on the box, creating an unfixable dent. 

“I won’t be able to keep going, Sam. You know what he told me before saving me?” Sam shook his head, eyes never leaving Dean’s face. “He told me he loved me and I didn’t get to say anything back before he was gone.” 

“Holy crap he actually told you?” 

“You knew?” 

“Everyone knew Dean. Just like all of us know how you feel.” 

“Yeah, well, little too late for that now don’t you think.” They sat in silence for a minute before Miracle set his head down on Deans knee with a humph. Smiling softly down at the fur ball, he rubbed the dogs head and sighed. 

“Doesn’t matter now. What does matter is eating the rest of these pies.” He could feel Sam’s stare next to him but chose to continue his streak and managed to down the rest of them without breaking down. 

Oh no, that happened later in the bathroom alone when he had nothing but the bathtub and his own broken reflection as company. 

When he’d given that officer his card, he’d never imagined she’d actually call, no less for a different case altogether. Drowsy and wishing he hadn’t cried half the night before, he and Sam dressed up and left Miracle to explore the room alone while they went to the scene of yet another crime. She stood outside waiting for him and raised her hand in welcome once they’d come within range. 

“Hello again, this is my partner agent Wanasck.” 

“What happened?” 

“Well, we got a call about the neighbors hearing screaming coming from inside and when two of my officers showed up, they found the father dead and drained of blood, the mother unconscious with her tongue ripped out and their two boys gone.” 

“Wow.” He said, eye brows in his hairline. She seemed to share his sentiments as she did the same with a nod. 

“Yeah. The wife couldn’t tell us much of course but she did manage to draw this.” Pulling a paper away from her stack, she handed it to Dean and walked inside without them. Looking down at it was no fun thing. Sam leaned over his shoulder to look at it as well. 

“Crap.” 

“You could say that again.” Sam said, sighing and leaning back. 

“No I mean crap, I’ve seen this before.” Raising an eye brow, Sam gestured for Dean to get on with it and the two began the walk back to their car. 

“I’ve read through dads journal a hundred times, that thing is in there. Supposedly like twenty years ago a group of them showed up, took three kids and killed both parents. Except, it also took their tongues as well.” 

“So what do you think they are?” 

“Mimes.” He answered automatically, looking at Sam across the top of the impala. His brother held it together for a second before a huff made its way out. 

“You mean Vamps, right? That’s the only thing that makes sense.” 

“No, evil mimes Sam I’m telling you.” 

“Yeah no. Pretty sure they’re not. Anyways, does dads journal say how to find them by any chance?” 

“Actually yes. They strike in threes and they always take those who live just outside of town and who have kids between the ages five and ten.” Nodding, Sam ducked down into the car with Dean on his tail. 

“Alright then, guess we better figure out who fits the bill.” Several hours later they laid in wait as a van pulled up outside of the one family fitting the criteria’s home. It definitely didn’t belong to them, there were no plates and two men wearing skeleton masks hopped out. Smirking, he shifted onto his other foot in wait as they drew closer. 

The second his target was in sight, he leapt out and took off it’s head within the second. The other masked freak took note of this and went to hit Dean when Sam caught it’s leg and its head with bullets soaked in deadman’s blood. Of course, the sound of a gun going off awoke the family they were trying so desperately to keep safe so while Sam grabbed mister unconscious he gathered the head and body and they hightailed it down the road to the little stretch of woods they’d parked the car. 

He worked on depositing the body into a grave while Sam tackled the task of tying the vamp up. Five minutes later the guy was groaning into awareness as Sam ripped off the mask. 

“Oh great, tweedle dee and tweedle dumb are here.” It grumbled and Dean pouted. 

“So, not mimes but still evil.” His brother didn’t even bother to roll his eyes. 

“Where are the kids.” 

“None of your business that’s where.” So they were alive then. Good. They both hissed through their teeth at him. 

“Guess we’re doing this the hard way. You see, the easy way would have been you told us and get this,” he held up his still bloodied machete. The other eyed it warily but said nothing. 

“The hard way is this.” Sam said, flicking out a small blade the length of Dean’s pinky, maybe even less. 

“Think I’ll take the small one thanks.” 

“You sure? It’s gonna take hours and hours of sawing through skin muscle and bone to get it off, but if you’re sure.” The guys smirk was falling with every word Dean said, still he didn’t speak. 

“Of course, you could always get the spoons instead. Sam?” His brother had only taken one step forwards before the guy was whimpering and blurting out everything they needed to know. 

“Why can’t villain hideouts ever be in nice places, like a mansion or a hotel,” he grumbled while looking up at the old rotting barn in front of them. Next to him Sam raised his eye brow and looked at him. 

“Probably to keep a low profile remember?” 

“Still, this? This just sucks.” Sam scoffed at him and opened the trunk of the car to reveal their weapons stash. Smiling, he pulled out the throwing stars. He’d always wanted to use them, maybe this time could be diff- 

“No.” 

“Oh come on, I’ve never gotten to use them before.” Sam leveled him with a flat look. 

“No.” Pouting, he threw it back in and ripped the machete out of his brothers outstretched hand. 

“Fine, I’ll take the stupid machete.” He could hear his brother scoff from behind him as he closed the trunk and stomped towards the barn like a whinny child. It looked like the one he’d met Cas at all those years ago, only without the sigils or the angels-

Cutting off his thoughts with the shake of his head he continue inside. Behind him he could hear footsteps and felt eyes on his back but he ignored it in favor of walking on. A slight shifting in the room next to him drew both of their attentions. 

Gesturing for Sam to be quiet he readied his weapon and reached out. Swinging the door open revealed the two boys standing there, wide eyed and scared. 

“It’s okay it’s okay we’re not here to hurt you. Come on.” He smiled and extended his hand to them. They took it and let themselves be lead out until they suddenly stopped. Reacting before his brain could fully comprehend it, he shoved them behind him with a screamed “Run!” 

They took off while he and Sam blocked the men’s exit point. 

“So, evil mimes am I right?” If he couldn’t feel their glares, he could certainly feel his brothers. 

“Or not.” As one, the four began rushing forwards at the same time they did. He managed to get one down and was on his second when he heard the telltale sound of another head hitting the floor before he caught sight of Sam being slammed into the floor hard enough to knock him out. 

Thanks to his momentary lapse of attention, two managed to seize his arms and slammed him into the ground as well. He barley managed to stay conscious through it and just managed to discern the voice above hims words. 

“Hello Dean.” Within the second he was hoisted to his feet and came face to face with a woman who he wouldn’t remember had it not happened with his dad. 

“Jenny.” She grinned at seeing him recognize her. “Well damn you look-well I wouldn’t say good, but you certainly look alive.” Her grin turned more bitter after that. 

“Yes well, no help from you on that.” He glanced down at Sam and caught his brother twitching his fingers. Gulping, he shoved the cocky grin back onto his face and looked back up at her. 

“So you’re running the joint now, that’s-that’s great.” She tilted her head and smiled at him not in a kind way. 

“No, I don’t ‘run the joint.’” Blinking, he let the smile drop and tilted his head as she stepped closer and took his chin between her fingers. 

“I just called dibs.” She hissed at him, showcasing her fangs before her head went rolling. Not looking at his brother, he ducked down and away from his captives in time to miss one of their heads going flying. He grabbed his own weapon and managed to swing up and around and caught the others neck. 

The second the last ones head went rolling, he let out a victory yell and turned to congratulate his brother. Only, it wasn’t his brother standing there, Sam was still in the ground behind him. No, standing in front of him in the stupid barn was the man he’d been trying so hard not to think about for weeks. 

“Cas?” He muttered, barley above a whisper. Cas sighed and threw the blade onto the ground while nodding and avoiding Deans eyes. 

“Yeah, it’s m-” he didn’t get to finish as a second later Dean crashed into him and hugged him to his chest. Cas didn’t react at all besides the initial grunt from Dean crashing into him but he didn’t care. The other just being there was enough. Pulling back a second later, he laughed and patted Cas’s cheek to check if he was actually there. He was. 

“How?” He asked a second later, looking the other over. Not a spot on him, no scratches, bruises, not even a rip in his clothing. 

“Jack pulled me out to help him clear the walls down in heaven.” Furrowing his brows, he looked back up at Cas who did everything but meet his gaze head on. 

“Clear the walls? What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“He, uh, he wanted my help to put everyone’s heavens into a combined space so everyone could still visit one another while living on their own. Bobby helps a bit with the planning but it was mostly Jack’s plan.” 

“Bobby? As in Bobby Singer? I thought he was in heaven jail.” 

“Jack..broke him out, I don’t know.” 

“Doesn’t matter man, I’m just so happy to have you back.” His grin wasn’t moving anytime soon and he was fine with it. 

“Cas, you are one stupid son of a bitch.” That seemed to actually work in making the other look at him. 

“Oh excuse me.” 

“Damn right excuse you. I changed you? Something you couldn’t have? Damnit Cas, you changed me, how could you not get that, man.” Cas furrowed his brows and tilted his head. 

“What do you mean.” 

“I mean if I weren’t so certain Sammy had a concussion and needed help, I would kiss you right now.” As one they both looked down at where his brother still laid on the floor, unconscious and unaware of all happening around him. Glancing over at Cas, he caught he other looking at him other confusion. 

“Screw it.” He said before dropping the machete he still held and grabbing the others face with his other hand and pulling his face towards him, not much caring if he got blood on the other unblemished face. He’d had kisses before in his life, unusually meaning nothing and amidst sex. There’s wee a few times he’d kissed a woman and felt it was special in his soul but this was different. 

He couldn’t hear anything around him, no crickets, no weird bodily noises, nothing, his limbs were numb to him and all he could feel was the others mouth on his own. At least, until he pulled back. 

“You didn’t give me a chance to tell you before Cas, you left before I could say I love you too.” The others eyes flickered between both of his own and he set their foreheads together. “Sorry it took so long to say.” 

“Did I die? Am I still in the empty?” Chuckling, he shook his head ever so slightly as to not break the contact. 

“No, my friend, you are very much alive, unless of course I’m dead in which case this would make more sense.” 

“No, you’re alive.” 

“Then I guess we both are. Cas, I’m sorry man. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to tell you or try to get you out of the empty or-“ 

“None if that matters now.” He scrounged up his nose. 

“Of course if matters! I left you there-“ 

“No, it doesn’t. If it did, we wouldn’t be here now would we?” Smile crawling up his face, he huffed. 

“Guess not. We should probably get Sam some help.” He begrudgingly leaned back and crouched down to try and haul his brother up when a hand landed on his arm, successfully stopping him. Shooting a raised brow at the other, Cas leaned around him to put two fingers to Sam’s forehead. 

“Let me.” A second later a goldish glow was emitted and a second after that Sam’s eyes snapped open. He shut up and groaned a second later at the sudden movement probably causing a bit of pain at least. 

“Heya Sammy.” He glared at Dean before his glare dissipated at seeing Cas. He opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds before finally seeming to settle on something. 

“Am I dead? Is this hell?” Laughing, he slammed his hand down onto the others shoulder and shook his head. 

“Nope! We’re both real and in the flesh.” 

“But, how?” Next to him Cas shrugged and stood up, followed a second later by Dean hauling Sam to his feet. 

“Jack pulled me out.” Sam looked between Dean and Cas for half a second before laughing breathlessly and pulling the other in for a hug with less force than Dean. 

“It’s good to see you man.” Cas nodded his head and hesitantly brought up his hands to pat Sam’s back. 

“I think it’s time for us to be going, Jenny said she’d call dibs so there’s a chance there’s more where those guys came from.” They both nodded and the trio trooped out towards the impala. Miracle, upon spotting him, got up and began barking happily while wagging his tail. Cas tilted his head at the dog and shot a look to Dean. 

“This is Miracle. We found him when Chuck wiped everyone out and he was left behind.” 

“He did what?” Grinning, he opened his door handle and began to duck down into the car. 

“I’ll tell you about it on the way.” Before getting in, he shot a look to Sam who nodded and went around to the other side but got into the backseat, this time willingly. Cas seemed confused by it but upon Dean calling out to him, got into the front. Ten minutes later he was still recounting the tale with a bit more gusto than there really was with Sam laughing at him in the back, Miracle laying on Cas’s lap and the hand he wasn’t using to steer firmly clasped around the hand of his angel. 

He had to say, the kid definitely came through for him, maybe he should send him a gift basket. Do they send those through inter dimensional wavelengths? It didn’t matter, all that mattered currently was the man sitting besides him in the car and the one mocking him in the backseat. See what he could do indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> *Jazz Hands* 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time out of your life to read this and I really do hope you weren’t hurt as badly as I was at how horrible the original ending for the show was.


End file.
